George Newbern
|imdb = George Newbern |twitter = @georgenewbern |season6 = X }} George Young Newbern is an American television and film actor and voice actor best known for his roles as Bryan MacKenzie in Father of the Bride (1991) and its sequel, Father of the Bride Part II, as well as Danny (The Yeti) in Friends. He is also well known for his recurring role as Julia's son, Payne, in Designing Women and for providing the voices of Superman from the Justice League and Justice League Unlimited animated series, as well as Nooj and Sephiroth from the Final Fantasy series and the Kingdom Hearts series. He is also known for having appeared in Saw VI, as well as his role as "Charlie" on the hit TV show Scandal. Life and career Born in Little Rock, Arkansas, the son of Betty, a Spanish teacher, and David Newbern, a radiologist, he began his acting career at the Arkansas Arts Center in Little Rock, in the role of the younger brother in Life With Father, based on Clarence S. Day Jr.'s autobiographical novels. This first acting role spurred him on to other acting roles and eventually on to movie roles. Newbern's first lead role was in 1987's Double Switch, a retelling of The Prince and the Pauper that aired as a part of the Wonderful World of Disney television series. From 1986-1992, Newbern had a recurring role as Payne McElroy, the son of designer Julia Sugarbaker (played by Dixie Carter), on the series Designing Women. He has since guest-starred on television in such series as Providence, Chicago Hope, Friends, Bull, CSI, Medium, Ghost Whisperer, Touched by an Angel, Criminal Minds, and Private Practice. He has a recurring role as a former CIA operative in Scandal. He starred as Neal Morris, father of Melissa Morris (Emily Osment), in the 2009 Disney Channel movie Dadnapped, and he portrayed Apollo 14 astronaut Stu Roosa in the HBO mini-series From The Earth To The Moon. Film credits include Adventures in Babysitting (1987) with Elisabeth Shue, Double Switch (1987), Switching Channels (1988) with Kathleen Turner, Burt Reynolds, and Christopher Reeve, and Father of the Bride (1991) and its sequel, Father of the Bride Part II. In 2009, he appeared in Locker 13. Superman As a voice actor, Newbern is notable for his role as Clark Kent/Superman on the Cartoon Network series Justice League, Static Shock, and Justice League Unlimited. He also reprised his role as Superman in The Batman fifth season two-part opener, "The Batman/Superman Story," and the series finale episode, "Lost Heroes," even though that series was described as existing in a different continuity. He recently reprised his role as Superman in the DC Showcase short Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam, and as well as Superman vs The Elite. He also provides the voice of Superman in the game Injustice: Gods Among Us and its sequel, Injustice 2. Other roles Newbern's voice acting career began in 1991 with the cartoon series The Pirates of Dark Water, and he has also done voiceovers on a number of video games and game-related productions. He has also voiced in the infamous Theodore Rex as the character of the same name. In 2003, Newbern provided the voice of Mevyn Nooj in Final Fantasy X-2. His performance as Nooj reportedly impressed the developers at Square Enix enough for them to cast him as Sephiroth in the English version of Kingdom Hearts II, and he would also go on to reprise the role in the English-language releases of Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. He later appeared in the second season of Jericho as the President of the Allied States of America. In 2009, he sent a DNA sample into space to preserve the Newbern genome. Newbern also narrated Toyota's commercials for the 2010 model year of the Prius, one of the car company's younger automotive models, and portrayed Harold in Saw VI.